C137cest stories
by Cipher Central
Summary: I.. am so sorry...
1. chapter 1

**NOTE: I know Morty is 14 and i know this is wrong.. and i know i promised myself NEVER to do things like this.. but my mind got ahead of me.. so i made this.. AND I WILL NOT START ACCEPTING ANYMORE PEDOPHILIA STORIES! I swear this is the only one im doing I AM SO SORRY! BUT HEY! Not all of them are sexual..**

 **Stories in order**

 **1\. Getting Shwifty In a Closet**

 **2\. Morticia x Rick (no smut)**

 **3\. Lets fool around**

 **4\. Home Alone**

 **5\. Jerry vs. Rick (no smut in this part)**

 **6\. Jerry vs. Rick pt. 2**

 **7\. Poor Morty (no smut)**

 **8\. For science**

 **9\. For science pt. 2**

 **10\. Gagging**


	2. Getting Shwifty In a Closet

"Mor- **belch** -M-morty!" Rick yelled, as he stepped out of the portal to Morty's locker, "What do you want Rick?" Morty sighed, he thought Rick was gonna take him on another dumb adventure, Morty already lost 3 nights of sleep because of his grandpa, but Rick was in a black suit, something you would wear to a fancy party. Morty was really confused, yes, he knew Rick was always going to ceremonies, but Morty never saw him wear a suit as fancy as this. Before Morty could evend ask what the get up was, Rick grabbed the boy's arm "I need you, come on!" Rick then dragged him into the portal

They both found themselves in a male's restroom, Rick tossed Morty the same suit he was wearing, but for Morty's size. He pushed him into a Stull, "Put that on!" Rick closed the door behind them, leaning against it. Did he expect Morty to change infront of him? "Well.. come- **URP** -come on M-Morty, we don't got a-all fucking.. day, Morty!" Rick rushed to unbutton Morty's school jeans and slip on the dress pants, before Rick could lift up Morty's t-shirt Morty shoved his hands away, "R-RICK! Jeez! I-I can do this myself..."

"D-didn't look l-l-like you could.." Rick mumbled, reaching in the pocket to pull out a flask. "Well, cause.. you w-were.. well.. You were standing there.." Morty choked out, sliding on his dress shirt. "And? It's not like I'm-I'm f-fucking your ass or any- **burp** -thing M-Morty.." Rick blurted out, causing Morty to blush, "I mean.. unless you wanted me to.." He grinned, noticing his grandson's red face. "RICK!" Morty yelled. "I-I'm joking.. God.." Rick opened the Stull door, both of them walking out.

"W-w-what's h-happening anyway? Morty stuttered.

"It's a ceremony, Morty.. and I'm required t-to bring m-my.. 'sidekick' M-Morty.." Rick said, leading Morty out of the bathroom.

"So.. are they g-gonna reward y-you for.. your.. sc-science?" Morty asked. "No, Morty.. they're gonna g-give me a f-fucking Blowjob!" Rick spat back, sarcasticly, causing Morty to laugh a bit. Rick rolled his eyes.

Morty looked around, seeing all kinds of aliens in all shapes, sizes and colors. And sexualities.

"Jeez Rick.. there are a-a lot of.. gay coup-couples here.." Morty nervously laughed, tugging at his collar. "So?" Rick spat, both taking their seats in their assigned row, on the other side of Morty sat a male couple, caressing each other's thighs. Morty looked up at Rick, then back to the couple, then back to Rick. Morty slowly put a hand on Rick's thigh, causing Rick to almost spit out some of his alcohol. Morty jerked back, "What the **burp** hell, Morty!"

"O-oh.. aw.. jeez. R-rick.. I.. um.." Morty was interrupted by Rick violently snatching Morty's wrist, dragging them both into a janitors closet. Rick slammed Morty against a nearby wall, "Is this what you wanted M-morty?" Rick growled, "I know what you've been doing.. th-that.. that little.. little sl-slutty mouth of yours.. t-telling me about 'gay couples'.."

Morty blushed.

"That.. that little stunt of yours.." Rick let go of Morty, and straightened up, still standing infront of his grandson. Morty expected Rick to beat him to death, but to his surprise, Rick busted out laughing.

"Y-you.. have a crush on m-me?" Rick smirked, "Don't you, Morty?"

Morty's face turned to a bright pink, which caused Rick to laugh even harder. "J-JUST FUCK ME AL-ALREADY RICK!" Morty hissed uncontrollably, covering his mouth. Rick's smile faded as he slowly looked down at his embarrassed Morty. "M-morty.. I kn-know teenagers.. teenagers are horny.. but.. Jesus.." Rick said, "But.. this.. th-this is some.. next level sh-shit.."

"O-Oh jeez.. I'm s-sorry Rick-" Morty jumped when he felt Rick's tongue run up and down his neck, causing the boy to shiver and let out a small moan. "You like that don't you? Li-little slut.." Rick whispered in his ear, slowly removing the boy's shirt. Morty moaned in pleasure.

Once Morty's clothes were fully removed, Rick got down to buisness. He sat Morty down on one of the benches nailed into the wall, unbuttoned his own pants, and pulled out his massive length. Morty's eye widened, he knew he wouldn't be able to take all of that in.

Rick reached in one of his inside pockets and pulled out a small blue container. "This mig.. might be a little c-cold at first.. Morty blech-" Rick said as he poured some liquid out from the container on to Morty's entrance. Morty shivered, but Rick held him into place.

"C'mon b-babe.. hold st-still for me.." Rick smirked, sliding in his fist, while Morty squirmed in his grip. "Gotta stretch you out little boy.. heh.."

"R-rick.. mmmff" Morty whined.

Rick slowly slid his fist out, and pulled his face up to Morty's, Rick's erection pressing against his entrance. He stared down at Morty's saliva covered lips, smirking. Rick slowly rubbed his own lips against him, looking him in the eye. Soon enough Rick and Morty both were locked in a sloppy kiss "Mmm.. Rick.." Morty moaned in between kisses. "You... y-you like that.. d-dont you.." Rick panted.

After a while, Rick broke the kiss, leaving Morty whimpering over the loss. Rick slowly pressed his cock inside Morty's tight ass, letting it sit for a while so Morty could get used to him. He then started to lean back down where he was face to face with Morty, licking the boys lips, then pulling himy back in, their tongues violently hugging, causing drool to seep out of Morty's mouth.

After a few minutes Rick figured Morty would've been used to him right now, breaking the kiss once more, Rick pounded his massive length inside his small grandson, causing him to moan in both pain and pleasure.

"R-Riiickk.. oww.. Rick.." Morty moaned. Rick smiled, as he gripped tighter on Morty, "Y-You lik- **URP-** Like th-that?" He whispered in Morty's ear, Pounding deeper. Most of the pleasure running up and down Morty's body slowly turned into pain with each thrust. Morty already came two minutes ago, and Rick knew, but he still kept going.

"Ow.. R-Rick.. i-i-it's starting to h-hurt.." Morty cried, he felt Rick finally come, slowly pulling out of the boy.

"Put.. p-put your fucking clothes on.." Rick ordered, buttoning up his pants.

"I-I can't walk.. Rick.." Morty tried to balance himself as he tried to stand. Rick only laughed as he walked over to his shaking grandson.

 **this chapter is short because I'm not proud of it.. even God can't save me.. I AM TRULY SORRY FOR WHAT I HAVE DONE!**


End file.
